


The Fortress

by UnkownAuthor



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins vs. Templars, Gen, One Shot, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkownAuthor/pseuds/UnkownAuthor
Summary: A one-shot that Connor Kenway is on mission to kill a templar named Silas Thatcher in the winter of 1773. AU





	The Fortress

The deer stopped in a space where there was grass to be grazed.

The dominant male sensed something and gave the alarm to the rest of the herd but was immediately hit by an arrow.

The animal ran for a few meters, until it collapsed to the ground for the fatal blow received.

Connor came out of the bushes and advanced toward his prey.

He snapped the hidden blade and, after holding it, finished the deer.

He had time to gather some meat when three wolves came out behind him, probably out of their den to hunt. One suddenly jumped at him and Connor grabbed him and hurled him away from him.

Those animals turned around him threateningly and were ready to attack, but he was quicker and after pulling out the double gun, he killed the first two and moved when the third wolf jumped against him, killing him with the hidden blade.

He collected the meat off the carcasses and then set off for the British loyalist camp.

He quickly made it to the camp and sold the meat he collected, to the camp butcher.

Later he met his informant, to whom he formulated the question that the man expected.

\- "Where is Silas?"

\- "Still safe in the fort on the hill."

The two began to walk.

Then the informer continued: "I heard that he wants to have a meeting tonight with a small group and attack one of our camps further south. You could follow them and ... "

The assassin interrupted him.

\- "The British loyalists must fight their own battles. I'm here for the templar. "

The other smiled: "Always straight to the point!" Then he began to give him directions to reach the fortress: "Very well. Continue in the woods: the fort is well defended but if you get close in silence you should be able to penetrate. "With that he said goodbye.

Connor took a horse and set off slowly.

He passed the river and after entering the forest, he saw some loyalist soldiers hidden behind the trees. They must have been the men who would distract the guards as he entered the fortress.

When he saw the walls of the structure in the distance, he dismounted and climbed the trees, bleached with snow.

He watched a handful of rebels waiting to enter the fort.

When almost everyone had passed from under him, he threw a dart with a rope around the last soldier and used it as a lever to get off the ground, planted the rope to the ground and left that unfortunate man hanging from the tree.

The other men turned when they heard their partner's screams attack the intruder.

Connor grabbed the tomahawk and disarmed the first guard. Later he used it as a human shield when the others opened fire on him.

He approached and they could not shoot any more so as not to risk hitting their allies, so they used the bayonets against him.

The assassin killed two more and after he had shot the shot straight in the back of a rebel he later killed too.

A man ran away and against Connor now there was only one of Silas's personal guards, armed with an ax.

He slashed with the tomahawk but that stopped his arm, immobilizing him and threw him a head. Now it was he who attacked and Connor dodged it quickly and exploited the clumsiness of the guard, he slaughtered him.

He immediately saw the rebel that had escaped him.

Instead the assassin was used to that kind of surface and did not take long to be close to him.

He jumped up a tree with a bent trunk and when he found himself above the fugitive, he jumped on top of him with the tomahawk ready to strike, and silenced him forever.

He ran around the fortress and reached the part of the wall that faced the cliff, slid down a rock and went through a rocky path, thus arriving at the base of the fort.

As the british loyalists were keeping the traitorous rebels occupied at the gate, Connor silently climbed up a tree and crouched over a watchtower, catching sight of Silas drinking hot tea while witnessing the torture of a prisoner.

The assassin noticed that between him and his victim there were still too many soldiers but that they were close to some cases of gunpowder.

He pulled the gun out and fired. One shot was enough to blow up the coffers, the gun warehouse and the guards nearby, leaving the survivors panicked.

At that point he jumped down among the astonished rebel soldiers.

Silas, as soon as he saw it, began to run hunted by the assassin. 

Two rebels blocked his way, but Connor killed them both and resumed chasing the templar, now only a few meters away.

The road divided into two, to the left the path descended, while on the right there was a wooden ledge.

Connor took a musket from a nearby racks and after launching himself from the scaffolding, assassinated Silas on the fly with the bayonet of the newly-collected weapon.


End file.
